Mai's New Harpies
by Haruhi Suzumiya s0s
Summary: AU crossover. Humbled, Mai loses her Harpie Lady Sister cards. Now given power of the Orichalcos, she must find new Harpies and forge a path to ultimate power to control her new destiny. Fallen hero/dark animal TF theme involved.


**Haruhi's notes:** My first fic to post. Oh, boy, boy, I'm usually never nervous, but I regret posting this evil plot bunny that didn't want to leave me alone!

I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. Enjoy my crappy fanfic.

xxx

_**Mai's New Harpies**_

xxx

"Ugh!" Mai cried out in humiliation after having lost a duel. She watched as a scumbag of a duelist took her Harpie Lady Sisters card and took it as his own. Losing the match to a rookie was bad enough, but to lose her precious Harpies killed her passion for dueling.

Then, one day, she met Valon and her life took a darker turn when Dartz granted her the power she wanted. She was given a piece of an Orichalcos stone and revived the darkness Marik planted inside her. The painful memories from Battle City and the Orichalcos stone reopening this wound allowed the darkness to consume her.

After that, she became a changed woman. Mai was well on her way to her road to recovery.

But, first, she had to replace what was taken from her. With a special card granted to her by Dartz, it was made possible.

xxx

Mai Valentine was confident. Having just recovered from a slump and been supplemented with the Orichalcos from Dartz, she also gained new Harpies to replace the ones that had been taken from her after losing them in a duel. It crushed her seeing her Harpie Lady Sisters being taken. A part of her soul had been stripped away. Given a special card and to compensate for this loss, she was able to find the three new Harpie Lady Sisters she had been looking for.

With the Orichalcos symbol gleaming brightly on her forehead, she was empowered and manipulated by the new dark power. In front of her, she had Maximillion Pegasus down on his knees in defeat. Hovering in front of her were her three new Harpie Lady sisters. From a close-up, they looked the same, but yet different.

Their hairstyles for certain was the obvious clue. These Harpies had different hairstyles, but were the uniform Harpie Lady hair colors.

Two had long hair and one had hair tied in a ponytail. Both were fully garbed in their golden Cyber Shields and the same green Orichalcos symbols were embellished on their foreheads.

Smiling evilly, Mai held a card in hand, given to her, not by Dartz, but another source of dark power. One that resided in the Shadow Realm and within her own mind. The memories of Yami Marik came back to possess her and the darkness that consumed her from within gave her this magical card to find her new replacement Harpie Lady Sisters.

And she found the perfect trio to take advantage of.

xxx

Three days ago.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

"_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_"

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

As the scorching flames, powerful metallic chains, and lightning streams cleansed the alleyway full of Youmas, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter were about on the night while clearing up a vicinity infested with recent Youma activity. They jumped at the opportunity and got rid of the demonic creatures.

"That takes care of them," Sailor Jupiter said, flexing her right arm.

Sailor Venus smirked. "Too easy!"

Sailor Mars nodded. "We're done for tonight. Let's call it a night."

Just as they turned, they heard a footstep and watched a figure slowly pacing down the alleyway. The Senshi quickly put up their guards and noticed the gleaming green Orichalcos symbol glowing on this individual's head. They continued holding their ground and waited before fully confirming they could confirm another Youma. Sailor Mars sensed no demonic aura, but still felt a dark vibe coming from the source.

To their surprise and relief, it was Mai Valentine, fully dressed in a dark purple vest, dark purple shorts, and black gloves, all in leather.

"Mai Valentine the duelist?" Venus exclaimed.

Jupiter smiled. "Hey, you gave us quite a jump. What brings a famed duelist like you here?"

Mars, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled as she narrowed her eyes darkly. "Hey! Why am I sensing darkness from you?"

This had both Jupiter and Venus concerned as they turned back to Mai, quickly noting the Orichalcos symbol flashing on her forehead. Mai answered by drawing a card from her card deck holster. She turned the card, which displayed no image of anything. Then, her eyes suddenly glowed red while an evil smirk curved over her lips.

"What's with the card?" Mars demanded. "We're not here to duel!"

Mai chuckled darkly, answering. "Oh no. I'm not here to duel, but here to collect my new Harpies." With that, a dark green light glowed around the card.

Then, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus noticed their bodies were covered by the same green light. The green light quickly bathed their bodies as they saw Mai's evil smile broadening. They felt their muscles and body control stiffen seemingly immobilized where they stood.

"What's going on? Ugh, I can't move!" Venus cried out.

Jupiter shouted in pain. "I can't move a muscle! What's happening?"

Mars snapped. "Mai Valentine, what the hell is this?"

"You'll see soon enough, huns."

With that, the Senshi watched as the green light around them seemingly faded. Their bodies were still frozen in place, but they suddenly noticed changes overcoming them.

Jupiter was the first as her hair changed from coffee brown to bright orange. The tall girl's complexion changed from a normal flesh to a light blue color. Her Sailor top and white bodice seemingly shrank down as her bust doubled in size. Her Sailor top was erased as black leather straps stretched from her legs, over her breasts, and connected to her back. She wore a revealing and suggestive bikini strap top, which hugged tightly against her breasts. Her fuku skirt shrank and changed into black leather bikini bottom and her waist was covered in purple nylon material. She cried out in pain as her hands changed into bird-like claws as colorful green feathers sprouted from her arms. Her boots exploded as her feet swelled while her toes merged together to form four toed bird feet. To complete her transformation, her ears became long and pointy.

Venus, now second, witnessed her long blonde hair becoming sky blue. Her skin complexion changed from normal flesh to light blue. Her Sailor top and white bodice shrank down coupled with her bust doubling as if they popped through the top. Her new top became black leather straps that hugged against her large breasts. Her orange fuku skirt shrank and transformed into a more revealing black bikini bottom with purple nylon material. The outfit spread and became fitting, matching Jupiter's new attire. Her arms transformed drastically and her hands changed into claws, letting magenta feathers grow out to complete her bird-like wings. Her heeled shoes gave way, replaced by four-toed bird's feet. Her ears changed the same way Jupiter's did, completing her transformation.

Finally, Mars witnessed her long dark hair becoming a hot shade of pink. Her skin color changed from flesh to a lighter shade of blue. Her Sailor top and white bodice shrank while her bust doubled in size. As her breasts expanded, black leather bikini straps stretched from her skirt and hugged tightly against them. Her red fuku skirt shrank and became a more revealing bikini bottom. Her Sailor outfit changed into purple nylon on her skin with black leather covering her breasts and waist. Her arms transformed as her hands became bird's claws and then purple feathers sprouted. Her trademark red-heeled shoes snapped open as her feet turned into four-toed bird's feet. Just like Venus and Jupiter, her ears became long and pointy.

Gazing in shock, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus witnessed themselves transform into Mai's favorite monsters: the famed Harpie Lady Sisters.

Satisfied, Mai found her replacements and delighted to see the shocked looks on their faces. Before the Senshi could resist, Mai's card gave off a subtle green glow, which sent a hypnotic effect that caused them to fall to Mai's will. Even the strong-willed Mars fell under the hypnotic effect of the Orichalcos card. They became light-headed as green rings of light covered their heads. Their minds went blank for a few seconds as their memories were cleansed and their minds were being changed to suit their new Harpie personalities. Their eyes turned green as the Orichalcos symbols glowed across their foreheads.

"Good girls. From now on, your lives as Sailor Senshi are behind you. From this point on, you will serve as my Harpie Lady Sisters and ensure I get my revenge on Joey and Yugi's friends. Your strengths will enable me to become the world's best duelist."

As their lives as Senshi and normal girls been stripped from them completely, the new Harpies knelt before their new head mistress. Their lives were now in Mai's hands and their free wills were erased, making them obedient only to the seductive duelist.

The three Harpie sisters walked over to hug their new mistress in joy.

Harpie Rei said in a more seductive tone. "I, Airo, will fit to serve you well, Mistress Mai."

Harpie Makoto added, her tomboy tone replaced with a sexy voice. "I, Ocupete, will serve to fight your battles along with my sisters."

Harpie Minako spoke in a seductive tone. "I, Keraino, will protect you with my life."

"We will not fail you, our mistress."

"Very good, Harpie sisters," Mai smiled evilly and hugged them. "You're every bit as strong as my old Harpies, maybe even better. With you three and your powers, you can help me crush my so-called friends and quite possibly defeat the Orichalcos Organization. I now have all the power I want."

"Anything to please you, mistress," the Harpies said altogether.

Mai was on the path of recovery to reclaim her position as top duelist.

xxx

Standing before a fallen Yugi, Joey, and Seto Kaiba, Mai and her three Harpies stood triumphant after crushing three of Domino City's best. In time she would end up betraying and defeating the Doom Bikers one by one, and then Dartz met his downfall at Mai's hands. Following each victory, her humanity faded and was replaced with an internal darkness that obsessed for more power.

In less than a month, Mai used the power of the Orichalcos to extract the souls of every person who's ever doubted and abandoned her. With the powers bestowed to her, she was able to claim position as the world's top duelist and ruled as queen. She became versed in soul gathering and mysticism with the power of the Orichalcos. Mai became Earth's most powerful magic-wielder. She charmed and mind-controlled people into servitude. Millions who've been enslaved by her magic acknowledged her renowned beauty as being unrivaled.

Her new Harpies served her well, acting as her head generals and amassed a massive Duel Monster army that swept across to conquer the world. To humble every military power, she exercised her new found sorcery and awakened the Great Leviathan to destroy her opposition. Mai forced world leaders to lay down their arms, presenting her full sovereignty of their countries. Gaining riches and territories, Mai's name became on par with that of a deity. Her growing powers were unrivaled and she casted away the Millennium Items into an ocean.

Sitting in Dartz's former throne, she became known to her followers as the Orichalcos Queen.

Mai got all she ever wanted. At the expense of her former friends and colleagues, Mai Valentine sold her soul to the devil known as the Great Leviathan.

Nothing would ever dare to oppose her again.

But, was it truly worth it in the end?

"Hmm, I wonder what worlds I can possibly conquer next?" the Orichalcos Queen wondered as her eyes set on an Earth she had dreams about. This world intrigued her. Airo, Ocupete, and Keraino were now laying in bed with their queen, wearing revealing leather-strapped teddy. "Hmm, there's a world with dimension coordinates called YYGDM-01. Maybe... one day..." She leaned back as her Harpie sisters leaned close to snuggle next to their queen. "Harpie sisters, what do you say? This world looks like a fun place to visit. I'll show them and everyone there no one will defy the Orichalcos Queen."

And one day she would get what she wants and more.

xxx

**Haruhi's notes: **I warned ya! I didn't want to post it, but I took the gamble. I know this story sucks, but I hope it wasn't too stupid. =/

This was inspired from a few TF (Transformation) pictures (including one of Mai turning Tea, Akiza, and Alexis into Harpie Lady Sisters) I was skimming on DeviantArt. Yes, that place has my soul!

Any reference to YYGDM is pure coincidence. YYGDM means YuYuGiDigiMoon, a kickass multi-anime crossover written by Kanius! If you like great crossover writing, storytelling, and action, this is just for you. It crosses over _Digimon Tamers_, _Frontier_, _Yugioh_, _Sailor Moon_, _Yuyu Hakusho_, and countless awesome OCs and other anime cameos. I promise you won't regret it. He writes better stories than I'll ever attempt, but his writing really inspires me to get my lazy butt off and write a few _My-Hime_ fics I want to write. ^^

Haha, no such luck. I'm such a procrastinator. You suck, Haruhi-chan. -_-

I would say review, but eh... your choice, dudes. Haruhi-chan won't hold anything against ya! ^_^ But, the Orichalcos Queen might... =X

Seriously... why are you still reading this? Ugh, need sleep. Laters!


End file.
